


Taking Some Time

by reeby10



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Dinner, Established Relationship, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: It was the first time in weeks that Rusty had made it home in time for dinner.





	Taking Some Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/gifts).



> For Naemi for Night on Fic Mountain 2017. I hope you like it!

Gus was mindlessly moving dishes around in the kitchen when he heard the lock on the front door turning. He placed the cups he’d been rearranging back down, probably exactly where they’d been before he decided he needed a distraction from waiting, and headed out into the living room with a hopeful smile.

It was the first time in weeks that Rusty had made it home in time for dinner. Usually, Gus just ended up putting a covered dish in the refrigerator for him, which really wasn’t the same as them getting to eat together. But tonight, the long case Rusty had been working on at the DA’s office was finally over and he was home.

“Hey, you’re back,” Gus said as he stepped into the living room, grinning as he saw Rusty struggling to pull his shoes off by the door.

Rusty looked up, a tired but genuine smile on his face. “Yeah,” he sighed. “And I even have tomorrow off as a reward.”

Gus’s smile deepened, and he leaned in for a kiss when Rusty approached. “What a coincidence, tomorrow’s my day off as well.”

“Think we can find something to do?” Rusty asked, wrapping his arms comfortably around Gus’s waist, like they hadn’t had barely any physical contact in the past few weeks.

“Oh, I’m sure we have plenty of catching up to do,” he replied, cautious happiness bubbling up in his stomach as he returned the embrace. This was already going so much better than he’d hoped. It would be nice to see Rusty for more than a few minutes in the mornings. “For now though, I made dinner.”

Rusty followed him into the kitchen, stomach rumbling a little when he smelled the oven roasted garlic chicken and vegetables Gus had warming in the oven. It was a fairly simple meal since he hadn’t been entirely positive Rusty would be there to eat it with him, but he was glad it sounded like it would be appreciated. That would be a nice change around their apartment.

Conversation at the table was a little stilted, like they were having to relearn each other all over again. Gust supposed it made sense. They’d barely seen each other in weeks, and even before that, things had been… strained to say the least. He was still hoping this could be the beginning of making that up.

Despite his obvious tiredness, Rusty was making an obvious effort to pay attention to Gus’s stories about work. He even managed to not make any snide comments when the owner was mentioned, which Gus was pretty sure meant he’d talked to Sharon again about being too selfish with their relationship. Gus was just glad there wouldn’t be another confrontation over it, he’d had quite enough of those and he was tired of feeling like he was in a tug of war with his personal and work lives.

“I really missed you,” Rusty said as one of the stories wound down. He bit his lip nervously, eyes darting away almost immediately.

There was a rawness to his voice that couldn’t be anything but real, and Gus couldn’t help but smile, reaching out to take one of Rusty’s hands in his. He thought about all the lonely dinners the past few weeks. Maybe that was something else they could _both_ work on in the future

“I missed you too, you know,” Gus replied, briefly squeezing Rusty’s hand before returning to his food. “It feels like we’re hardly ever home at the same time.”

Rusty nodded, a frown pulling at the corner of his mouth. “I know, and I’m really sorry,” he said. He took a deep breath, and Gus instinctively braced himself for some bad news. “Work is busy, but even though I love it, I love you more. I’m gonna try to put us first more, ok? Just… give me some time.”

Gus let out a long breath. “I can do that.”

They cleaned up from dinner in mostly silence, but as soon as the last dish was in the dishwasher they were drawn back together. Gus put his hands on Rusty’s hips, pulling him in for a kiss that was just this side of desperate. It seemed like far too long since they’d even been able to kiss without the threat of Rusty having to rush away hanging over their heads.

“You wanna take this somewhere else?” Rusty asked, a teasing lilt to his voice.

He inclined his head toward the bedroom and it didn’t take any more than that for Gus to pull him along, a hungry look on his face. They tumbled onto the bed, Gus’s white v neck rucked up under his arms as Rusty ran his hands over his chest. It felt a little like their first time all over again, all uncontrolled excitement and graceless movement.

Gus reached down for Rusty’s zipper, the soft snick of it the only sound in the room aside from their panted breaths. Rusty gasped, deep and guttural, as Gus’s knuckles brushed against him, a little clumsy as he tried to get Rusty undressed as quickly as possible. They leaned in for an equally clumsy kiss before breaking apart to pull their shirts off to land somewhere on the floor.

It only took another minute before they were both completely naked, skin against skin as they came together in another desperate kiss. Gus didn’t try to hold back the tiny, instinctive thrust of his hips as their cocks brushed together. It left him gasping, Rusty moving to mouth at his jaw as they found a rhythm.

“Missed you,” Rusty mumbled into the skin of his throat, almost too quiet for Gus to hear. “Missed you so much. Missed this.”

Gus felt something warm bloom in his chest. He reached out to take one of Rusty’s hands in his own, lacing their fingers together as he pressed the other man into the mattress. His other hand was on Rusty’s hip, guiding them together as he moved faster and faster, harder and hard, searching for release as arousal built higher and higher in his gut.

It was slick with precome between them now, a little too much friction, but not quite enough to bother with getting out the lube. By now Gus knew exactly what he liked, exactly what would make Rusty feel good. It wouldn’t take much longer.

Rusty came with a low groan, panting wetly against Gus’s neck. Gus renewed the pace of his thrusts, chasing his own pleasure as Rusty relaxed bonelessly against the sheets. In what seemed like no time at all, he was coming as well, muffling a shout in Rusty’s shoulder before collapsing on the other man.

Neither of them said a word for several minutes, concentrating on catching their breaths, but finally Gus rolled to the side, giving Rusty some space. He couldn’t quite bring himself to care yet about the come cooling on their bellies. That was what the wipes in the bedside table were for after all, for when they were too tired or too lazy to get up after sex. Now was _definitely_ one of those times, in Gus’s opinion.

“I’m looking forward to spending tomorrow with you,” Rusty murmured a while later, finally reaching over to clean them both up. When he was done, he pulled the blankets up around their shoulders, curling warmly into Gus’s side.

Gus nodded, a tired smile on his face as his eyes drifted shut. “Yeah, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
